I Love You
I Love You is the 2nd episode of Season 1, and is episode 2 of the full 210 episodes for the entire series. In this episode, Ray has trouble saying the words "I love you". Episode Information *'Episode Title:' I Love You *'Episode Number:' Season 1, Episode 2 (#2 of 210) *'Air Date:' September 20, 1996 *'Episode description (from DVD):' "Debra asks Ray why he can't say "I love you". Ray talks to his parents, trying to get to the root of the problem." *'Cast:' **Ray Romano as Ray **Patricia Heaton as Debra **Brad Garrett as Robert **Doris Roberts as Marie **Peter Boyle as Frank **Madylin Sweeten as Ally **Sawyer Sweeten as Geoffrey **Sullivan Sweeten as Michael **Tom McGowan as Bernie **Maggie Wheeler as Linda **Susan Varon as Suzy *'Crew:' **Paul Lazarus - Director **Phil Rosenthal - Writer *'Preceded by:' "Pilot" *'Followed by:' "I Wish I Were Gus" Synopsis The episode begins with Ray interviewing Tommy Lasorda over the phone. While he's on the phone, he's yelling at Ally for eating a cookie. This short opening sequence has no real relevance to the main story of the episode. Later, Ray and Debra are out at Nemo's Pizza with their friends Bernie and Linda Gruenfelder. With all the kissing that goes on, it's obvious that neither Bernie nor Linda are afraid to show their affection for each other in public. When Debra tries to be affectionate with Ray, Ray doesn't play along. He's too shy to do that kind of stuff in a public place. That night after they get home, Debra mentions that they don't even say "I love you" to each other anymore. The next day, Ray gives a card he bought for Deb, saying 'I love you' amidst a greeting-card saying. Debra notices the effort, but says she actually wants the words spoken, organically. Later, Ray talks to his parents, Frank and Marie, about the situation. He tries to figure out why he is afraid to say the words "I love you". It turns out, Frank stopped saying it to Marie, thus, she stopped saying it to her kids. After a huge "I love you" fest, Debra is upset, not having wanted the entire family knowing about her feelings. Later, before Ray leaves on a road trip with the New York Mets, he notices the unmade bed, and does his best to make it. Debra notices and is touched. Then, noticing the moment-- Ray holds Debra in his arms and tells her he loves her. After a couple seconds of silence, Debra laughs at him for being so serious when he said it. Running Gags While Frank is doing repair work in Ray and Debra's bathroom, Marie makes him a big sandwich and carries it all the way across the street to him. Throughout the series, Marie is constantly bringing her own food over from her own house. Trivia At a few different times during the episode, Ray makes mention of a cat that he and Robert had as kids. That is the only time it's mentioned in the entire series. It's unknown whether this is the same cat Whiskers that's talked about in the episode "Why Are We Here?". Quotes *RAY: When was the last time you said "I love you"? *FRANK (Incredulously): "I love you"? *RAY: Yeah. *FRANK: What, do you live in a freakin' fairyland or something? Category:Episodes Category:Season 1